I Just Wanted To Relax
by tentabuldgetherapist
Summary: Dave and Dirk have just finished a workout. Dave just wants to relax in the steam room. Dirk has other ideas. ((STRIDERCEST, NSFW))


"I so won dude. Don't even try to deny it" Dave said as he followed his younger brother into the shower room. He had given the kid a real beating today. Two hours of sparring at the gym and both Striders were tired.

"Sure bro. I'll let you think that," Dirk replied. As soon as the door to the locker room closed, the younger Strider whipped off his shirt. It was impossible for Dave not to stare. Upon arriving at their lockers, both of them grabbed towels and crawled out of their sweaty clothes. Dave tied his towel around his waist. Dirk just threw it over his shoulder.

"Dirk! Don't walk around here with your flesh sword hangin' out man." grumbled Dave. Dirk looked over his shoulder at Dave and winked.

"You just don't want anyone else to see what's yours"

A red hot blush spread across Dave's entire face. Fuck. Dirk was such a fucking flirt. He had no idea how much it got under Dave's skin. How much it affected him. There were too many nights that Dave had been the victim of Dirk's constant one-liners and flirty pouts. They always ended up the same; Dave would slink into his room and jack off before falling asleep. It was ten thousand different types of wrong. There was no other way to look at it.

Stumbling over his feet, Dave followed his brother towards the steam room. He couldn't keep his eyes of his brother's ass. His eyes roamed down his back, to the curve of his butt and trailed down his legs.

Dirk stopped.

Dave collided into his brother. Apparently, they had reached the steam room. To avoid falling on his face, Dave had reached out and grabbed Dirk by the shoulders. He had hit his brother with a bit of force, shoving Dirk forward and into the steam room door. Oh god, he was pressed up against his brother, dick flush with his ass, only the towel between this.

"Nice moves princess," Dirk snickered. Dave stepped away in a flash. He donned his usual facade of ironic indiference. Dirk opened the door to the steam room and bowed.

"Ladies first."

"Fuck you," Dave grumbled as he entered. The steam floated past him and tried to escape into the shower room. As soon as Dirk stepped inside and shut the door behind him. The only light was cast through a small window on the door. Steam swirled around Dave. The walls of the steam room were made of wood, as were the seats. It was a large gym, and the steam room had two tiers of seats. Dave looked around. Even in the haze he could tell they were alone. He had hoped that someone would be in here. It would make the previous moment less awkward.

Dave sighed and stepped over the first row of seats and sat in the back corner. He rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes. Dirk was moving, probably trying to find a seat.

It was already warm in the steam room and on top of that Dave's face was flushed from his recent contact with Dirk. He fell into a daze and tried his hardest not to focus on the sounds of his brother climbing up onto the second bench. The room had an echo and it was hard to tell exactly where Dirk was.

"Tired dude?"

Dave's head snapped up. Dirk was close. Dirk was very close. He could feel his brother's breath hit his face. Dave tried to scoot back, but his back hit the wall. One hand gripped Dave's shoulder and the other brushed his hair out of his eyes. A shiver ran down Dave's spine. Dirk was a flirt, nothing more. He was just trying to get under Dave's skin. It was nothing more than that.

The hand resting on Dave's forehead slid down the side of Dave's face and ghosted across his neck. Dave could see the outline of his face just inches away from his. No no no no no. Fuck no. Dave could not be getting a boner right now. He needed Dirk to get the hell away from him and oh god-

His brother had found a spot to sit. It just so happened to be on Dave's lap. Dirk was straddling him, his face now less than an inch away. He was warm, his skin slick from sweat and from the steam masking the room. Their bodies were so close. The younger Strider leaned in and rested his head on Dave's shoulder. There was no hiding his boner now. It was pressed up against Dirk's stomach.

"Dirk! What the fuck?" Dave was surprised that he had been capable of speech. Hands were moving from Dave's shoulders to his hips. Fingernails dug into his skin, drawing a hiss from Dave's lips.

"You honestly thought I couldn't tell? The way you look at me, it's so obvious. You want me bro. Pretty sick, huh?" Dirk whispered. His lips were at Dave's ears and when he finished talking, he nipped at Dave's ear.

"Dirk- I"

"Shut up." Dirk commanded. He thrust his hips into Dave's. Pulling his brother's chin upwards, Dirk forced him into a kiss. Their kiss was rough, full of biting at each other's lips, warm breath, and tongues dancing. Dave gripped Dirk's hips and pulled him as close as they could get. Both Striders were hard, their dicks rubbing against each other.

Dirk reached down and wrapped his hand around Dave's dick. He ran a finger across the head and began to move. The pace he set was painfully slow, forcing Dave to buck up his hips in order to get the friction he craved.

Dirk's hand kept up a firm pace as he continued jerking his brother off. His other hand, however, reached around and one digit slid into his entrance. He hissed. He let himself get accustomed to the intrusion before adding a second. This time, his hiss was more audible.

"Dirk, what's wro- oh god"

Dirk was surprised; his bro had caught on quickly. He leaned back, pushing his fingers a little further inside of himself, and gave Dave a devilish wink. Dave just watched as his little brother rocked back and forth, pushing himself down on his fingers only to pull away so just the tips were inside of him. Dirk's hand was still on his dick.

Dirk decided that he was prepped enough to go through with it.

"Hey bro?" he asked.

"Hmmm?" Dirk leaned in closer, his lips back at Dave's ear.

"Fuck me. Please. I want it so bad Dave."

He was toying with him and Dave knew it. Dirk never begged for anything. Yet each word he said sent sparks of pleasure trailing down his spine and into his abdomen. Dave pulled Dirk forward and into another kiss. A second later, Dave positioned his dick at Dirk's entrance. His dick was already slick from the steam and he had little trouble entering Dirk. Nevertheless, he moved slowly, partly to tease, and partly to avoid hurting him.

Dirk was close enough that Dave could see his eyes widen when he slid all the way in. All Dave wanted to do was thrust into his brother as hard as he could. But he held himself back. He sure as hell wasn't going to be the submissive one forever.

"Fuck Dave! Move a little slower why don't you?" Dirk grumbled when his brother began to thrust into him. Dave stopped for a moment, then starting moving even more slowly. Letting out a hiss in frustration, Dirk bit down on Dave's neck. They increased their pace, the sound of skin on skin echoing in the steam room.

"Fuck-nghh-bro-that feels so-ah-fucking good!" Dirk yelled. Neither Strider could stop the moans escaping from their mouths.

The door opened. Shit. They froze. The steam was clearing, fleeing from the room. The door closed with a click and they heard footsteps. Someone sat down across the room.

"Hello?"

"Mr.-Mr. Crocker?" Dirk asked.

"Why hello Dirk! Have you been well?" replied the man.

"Yeah. Is Jane here with you? Oh, Dave's here too. Say hello Dave."

"Hey." Dave mumbled. He was still hard and it felt so good to be buried inside of Dirk. His brother clenched around him.

"Hello Dave. Yes Dirk, Jane is swimming with Roxy I believe."

Dave could feel Dirk shaking. He grinned as he realized that his little bro was nervous. Admittedly, he was nervous too, but the situation turned him on even more. Now was his chance to truly fuck with his bro.

Dave thrust upwards, hitting Dirk's prostate. Dirk grabbed Dave's shoulders and dug his fingernails into the flesh.

"Bro. Stop." he pleaded.

"You scared lil man?" Dave teased. He thrust again, slowly and silently. Dave's hand, which had flown to his side, reached forward and gripped both of their dicks together. He began pumping, making sure not to make a sound. Oh how the tables had turned.

Dirk bit his lip. He was so close to release but was holding back as best as he could. Sure, Mr. Crocker was oblivious, but all it would take was one noise to blow their cover. Dave was teasing him, doing everything he could to get Dirk to break his silence.

Dave used his free hand to hold Dirk's hips in place as he began to thrust harder. He gripped their cocks with more force. Each time Dave hit Dirk's prostate, Dirk had to bite down on Dave's shoulder to contain himself.

Dirk held out for as long as he could until finally, hot pleasure seared through his body.

"Ah!"

It was a whisper but it was still audible. He came, hitting Dave in the stomach. Dave followed soon after, filling Dirk.

"Dirk? Are you ok?" asked Mr. Crocker.

"He's just fine Mr. C. Just getting a little hot. We should probably get going,"

As Dave was speaking, he pulled out of Dirk and stood up, his voice masking the sound of their movement. Dirk got up and followed him with shaky legs. He took his towel and wrapped it around his hips, feeling exposed. Dave had already wiped his chest clean, and his towel as back around his waist. Dave pulled open the door and gave a quick wave to Mr. Crocker.

"Have a good one."

"You too Mr. Strider."


End file.
